Reunion Revenge
by madkins
Summary: Bella is bullied by Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya in high school. She returns to cut her bullies down to size and finds a romance along the way. This is a one shot


Reunion Revenge One shot

I can't believe I'm actually going to attend this I thought sitting outside of Forks High in my truck. I was currently watching my former classmates enter the building from my Range Rover. Some I could identify some I couldn't. None were ever my friends I don't even know why I bothered to come.

Actually that's a lie I wanted to show them that they didn't break me. Despite the constant bullying I accomplished all my dreams and lived a jet set life. I was accomplished, successful, and beautiful a far cry from the sheltered little girl that first graced the hallways of Forks High.

I remember my first day at Forks high, my parents had just moved to the area as my father fresh from the military got the job as Forks Sherriff.

**Flash Back**

"**You have your lunch money and…."I cut him off with a whine that only irritated teenagers could achieve "Yeah Dad for the millionth time I have everything." I was anxious to get my day started. I was excited as I was home schooled by my Mom since Dad had been stationed overseas Mom didn't like their school system. I was looking forward to being around other kids my age.**

"**Ok Bella have a good day I will see you after school." He replied gruffly.**

**I got out of the car and headed up the walk towards the front doors. I noticed everyone was staring at me and it made me nervous.**

**I reached the administrations office and greeted the secretary "Hello I'm.."**

**She cut me off "Isabella Swan yes yes we've been expecting you. We have a few questions to ask so you will miss homeroom. Based on your age you should be a freshman but your parents registered you as a junior."**

"**Yes mam I had to take a placement test due to the fact that I have been home schooled my entire life and I am indeed a Junior." I replied.**

"**She looked surprised and then proceeded to confirm my AP schedule. She handed me a schedule and gave me directions to my first class, history.**

**I entered the room and everyone stared at me as I walked to the teacher and said quietly "I'm Bella Swan should I sit anywhere?"**

"**Ahh yes Ms Swan you will take a seat in the back all the others are full." She pulled a book out for me and motioned for me to have a seat.**

"**All right class we will have a test tomorrow and if someone can answer this questions I will give you all 10 points extra credit on your test." She then began to write on the board.**

**What general phrase is inscribed on Lady Liberty?**

"**You have two minutes and time is up." She waited for anyone to speak up and the class remained silent.**

**Just as the two minute mark was about to hit I started to speak.**

"**Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free. The wretched refuse of you teaming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me, lift my lamp beside the golden door."**

**The teacher looked impressed and I heard someone cough "nerd" and the class laughed.**

"**Quiet!" the teacher demanded "Very impressive Mrs. Swan I can see you will be a joy to teach his year."**

**I felt something hit me in the back on the side of my head and turned around and saw a ball of paper on the floor. Looking over I see three beautiful girls sneering at me. A strawberry blonde, a small dark haired girl, and a blonde. The pretty blond one mouthed "loser" to me and the other two giggled.**

**I turned in my seat embarrassed not sure why they wanted to be mean to me in any way.**

**After class as I was walking down the hall towards my next class I was pushed hard in my back and sent sprawling to the floor. The entire hallway erupted in laughter and I looked up and saw the three girls from earlier standing the closest to me.**

"**Watch it geek!" The small dark haired girl spit out.**

"**Ewww Alice now you need a rabies shot." Another bout of laughter broke out.**

**I began gathering my things together humiliated in the middle of the hallway.**

**Little did I know that little incident created a trend. Everyone with the exception of Angela Webber and Ben Cheney taunted and teased me in school. **

**Rosalie Hale the blonde, Tanya Denali the strawberry blonde, and Alice Brandon the dark haired girl were the most popular girls in school. They were cheerleaders and all were dating the most popular guys, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen all football players.**

**The three of them made high school hell for me. Apparently if the three most popular girls decided you were scum the rest of the school would follow suit. **

**I was tripped, made fun of, had food thrown on me, you name it they did it. Their boyfriends never got in on the act but then what self respecting guy would bully a 95 lb girl.**

**I never understood what any of the guys saw in the girls. Other than looks they had no redeeming qualities at all. But then I guess a pretty face makes up for an ugly inside to a high school boy.**

**Emmett and Rosalie were as different as night and day. Rosalie was a cruel bitch and Emmett was very nice and jovial from what I saw of him in school. Jasper was calm and laid back and Alice was like the energizer bunny. Edward and Tanya confused me the most Edward seemed to be very intelligent and a gentleman and Tanya was a whore. There really was no other word for her she slept her way around Forks high and the surrounding area. **

**I told my parents about the bullying who brushed the situation off not believing that it was as bad as I said.**

**My mom chastised me "Bella honey making friends is hard but you have to put forth the effort." **

**I was hurt how could they disregard what I'm telling them. I had no one to turn, to no one to talk to. I felt utterly alone.**

**The final straw was senior year and a new girl started school. Her name was Victoria and she was immediately accepted into the popular clique. She and James Hunter, another football player, became a couple within weeks.**

**During a senior assembly Victoria was passing out flyers to everyone and people began pointing and laughing at me. Soon the entire assembly was out of control, people were laughing hysterically. Angela snatched a flyer from another student and her face blanched.**

"**Oh BELLA" She said as she placed a hand over her mouth.**

**I grabbed it and the flyer had a picture of with the caption "Use Birth Control or you may end up with a kid like this!" I felt my chest constrict and eyes well up. What kind of people were these? Who behaves like this? I looked around at my classmates who were laughing as though this was the funniest thing they had ever seen. I could hear the principle in the background attempting to get order but his words never registered. All I could think about was getting away from this wretched place and these wretched people. I ran from the auditorium and left school running with the flyer in my hand.**

**After showing my Mom and Dad the flyer they finally listened to me. Dad pulled me from Forks High and Mom finished home schooling me. The students of Forks High didn't see me again until graduation. I wouldn't allow them to steal my graduation from me I wanted my parents to see me walk across the stage.**

**I heard the mumbles from the student body when I was placed in line everyone was shocked. I remember meeting the eyes of Edward Cullen before I turned away and focused on the podium. After my name was called and the ceremony ended I left immediately. I never returned to Forks again.**

**End flashback**

It took me awhile to open myself up to people again. I attended Columbia in New York and my roommate Alisha helped me a lot. She was a beautiful African American girl from one of the toughest neighborhoods in the country, South Central LA. Alisha worked hard to get out of her dead end neighborhood wanting a better life than her mother had. Her mom had been a gang member who was serving a life sentence and she watched her brother be gunned down right before her eyes.

She had a no nonsense attitude about her and I was afraid she was going to step into the shoes of Rosalie. But Alisha took me under her wing and taught me about fashion and makeup. She made me see that it wasn't me that had the problem but those damn bitches as she called them. Anyone who gets off with treating another person like this is sick in the head. She forced me to socialize and beat the shit out anyone who bothered me.

I taught her how to fit into a world that was foreign to her in return. She was rough around the edges when she first started and it rubbed people the wrong way. Her abrasive behavior was just a product of growing up in a gang infested neighborhood where showing weakness could get you killed. She jokingly says I softened her and I always scoff at the notion. Alisha was bad ass and I was lucky she was my friend. We currently share a penthouse as we are both gone a lot with our jobs. Alisha worked for the Pentagon and traveled extensively in and out of the country.

She threw a shit fit when she realized that the reunion was scheduled when she was out of the country. I was secretly glad knowing that if she came with me there was sure to be blood shed.

I sent my bestie a quick text and looked at the building that signified the worst years of my life.

I hated the school, the people who attended, and the teachers who did nothing to help. I was going to rub my success in the face of everyone here and leave knowing I won. I was no longer a coward or an insecure girl with no friends. I was no longer a scrawny teenager with braces and acne. I filled out in college one could say I was a really late bloomer. I was now a successful doctor who flew all over the world to help diagnose rare diseases and medical conditions. I was worth millions from my medical patented medical equipment alone. Screw these backwood assholes.

And with that thought I got out of my truck and headed towards the school for my ten year class reunion.

Walking toward the doors a sense of déjà vu hit me as all eyes were on me. Instead of cowering I chuckled at the stares.

As my Christian Louboutin's clicked along the pavement I heard someone ask "Who is that?"

"I don't know but she's hot as hell" was the response.

I couldn't wait until everyone found out. As I approached the check in table a chunky dark haired woman was behind the table. I glanced at her name tag Alice Brandon. I almost laughed out loud as she looked up and she looked at me trying to place my face.

She looked awful and it wasn't the weight Alice was aging badly, hell she was only 28 to my 26 but she looked about 35. My how the mighty have fallen. I could've taken the high road and acted civilly after all it was high school but then I thought naaaaa I'm going to be a bitch.

"Isabella Swan" I said simply. I wasn't going to draw first blood. The look on her face was reward enough. Disbelief overtook her features as she took in my designer dress and shoes. My Herve Leger bandage dress fit like second skin and showed my slim curvy frame.

"Icky Swan!" She sputtered out using the nickname Rosalie had come up with.

"My name is Bella porky give me my name tag please." Her face reddened in embarrassment and shock. I guess she expected same ole Bella. "Wow Alice looks like you eat more pancakes than you serve at the diner."

Alice was a waitress at the local diner, not surprising as she spent more time fixing her makeup than paying attention in class. I'm sure her grades were as crappy as her attitude.

Just then Angela Webber well Cheney now as my mom informed me that she and Ben had tied the knot, waddled over and I do mean waddled as she was heavily pregnant. She was the one person from forks that I regret leaving behind. "Bella" she squealed "Bella Swan oh my god it's so good to see you." She tried to hug me but her stomach was in the way. I laughed as I rubbed her stomach. "Been a little busy have we."

"Yep this is the third and final Ben was determined to have a son and we finally got one. Thank God my uterus needs a break." Angela was glowing with happiness, I was happy for her. "Here let me get you a name tag." She said sitting at the table. Alice was whispering in the phone and glaring at me. I smirked having no doubt who Mrs. Piggy was talking too.

I took my name tag stuck it on my dress and entered the room. Our graduating class had only been 75 so the gathering wasn't going to be the biggest. Which is why the school used the large music room instead of the gym. The room came equipped with a stage and sound system and was large enough for the gathering. When I entered the room it's like time stopped and all eyes were on me.

Looking around I saw Michael Newton and Tyler Crowley standing by the bar. Michael Newton was a has been baseball player he is currently selling used cars. Tyler actually made it to the NBA but he rarely played I heard he was in between teams now. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Walters were sitting at a nearby table attempting to look sexy. I guess some things never change those two chased the latter all through school.

Jasper Hale was sitting with a man who's back was to me, but I knew exactly who it was. That bronze hair was unmistakably Edward Cullen's. I headed to the bar and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper notice me and nudge Edward. I smirked but paid them no mind.

"Vodka tonic please." I requested.

Michael was now eyeing me much to Jessica's annoyance. I saw him head my way, great I thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me we were trying to place your face and I'm coming up blank." he asked flirtatiously. "I mean I would remember a beautiful woman like yourself. Are you here with someone? What's your name?" I noticed everyone in the room take notice trying to hear my response no one had guessed who I was yet.

I turned fully to look at the sniveling creep that once placed a sign on my back that said "Desperate whore will pay to lose my virginity" his eyes widened as he caught my name tag just before I said in a loud clear voice so everyone could hear. "Bella Swan." I turned and walked to an empty table as the room got quiet with disbelief. I caught Edwards green eyes as he watched me walk to the table. He looked….I don't know proud. Jasper's mouth had dropped open and Alice was now standing in the door fuming.

As I sat down I saw Tanya Denali enter the room. She zeroed in on Edward and made a beeline for him. Tanya looked awful. She was a poster child for plastic surgery gone wrong. According to my mother Tanya became addicted to going under the knife and had disfigured herself terribly. For once my mother wasn't exaggerating Tanya looked like the cat lady Jocelyn Wildenstein, she was a real live freak show. Edward looked extremely disgusted as she attempted to move her chair close to his. I laughed out loud and his head snapped towards me. He looked so distraught that I laughed even harder causing Tanya to look my way. I couldn't tell if she was surprised or confused or what her face looked like a mask. I laughed again.

Rosalie and Emmett McCarty entered the room next I could see her scanning the crowd. She spotted me as I stood to make myself a plate. Her eyes narrowed and rage filled her features. She attempted to head in my direction but Emmett grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. She sent a scathing look my way and I raised my eyebrow at the bitch. She seemed taken aback but only for a moment as she and Emmett headed for the table that her brother and Edward occupied.

After a few moments I could still feel the stares and hear the whispers, they didn't bother me like they did in high school. A few people stopped by the table attempting small talk and they were rewarded with indifference until Rosalie and company stopped by. Finally! I thought let the games begin.

"My my Icky Swan grew up. Are you still as pathetic as you were in high school?" She said with a sneer. Alice and Tanya had her flank looking like the pathetic bootlickers they were. I saw Edward frown and move towards us.

"Well it seems you're still the same bitch you were in high school. You must be great in bed or Emmett's brain dead because why any man would tie themselves to a fucking harpy is beyond me. Let me ask you did you go to school to behave like a cunt or is this all natural." I waved my hand up and down her in a bored fashion.

"You fucking …uh loser..I'm beautiful and what are you?" she screeched angrily I guess she didn't have a witty comeback probably expecting me to tuck tail and run.

"Beautiful really Rosalie I can wipe 90% of your looks off with a wet towel and the other 10% is null and void because you are a miserable ugly excuse for a person. You are a bully someone who takes pleasure in torturing others do you know what the clinical term for that is Rosalie hmmmm. A sadist." I paused for a moment enjoying the look of shock on her face as I ripped her ass open.

"As for what I am well I am an award winning physician, I travel the world saving people's lives. I own a multimillion dollar business, but most importantly I'm a person that has morals and values something your parents obviously didn't give you."

Rosalie raised her hand to slap me but I caught it mid swing before twisting it so it was behind her back. I said very loudly in her ear. "I took self defense classes after I left this god forsaken place vowing to never be anyone's victim again. You take another swing at me I going to lay your ass out." I then pushed her to her husband. "Put your bitch on a leash apparently she isn't house trained."

The room laughed and Rosalie realized they were laughing at her and not the other way around. "You are a pathetic washed up high school cheerleader that hasn't gotten the memo that no one gives a fuck that you were prom queen." The truth of my words hit me. I didn't need to validate myself with these people why was I even here?

Emmett was embarrassed and it showed. He dragged a struggling Rosalie out of the doors before yelling at her in the hallway. I looked at Catlady and Ms Piggy "And you two fucking flunkies…." They turned and ran out of the room before I could finish the sentence.

Well that's my cue to leave I did what I came to do. I grabbed my purse and turned towards the exit. "You came here just to do that didn't you?" I looked up at Edward. I was the first time he's ever spoken directly to me and his voice washed over me. It was deep, smooth and sensual. Sensual no Swan he is the enemy or was he? He never actually did anything to me but he never put a stop to it. I guess I couldn't hold him responsible for catlady's behavior but I did have a question.

"What did you ever see in Cat I mean Tanya?" I wanted to know because the bitch was a slut and a dumb one at that. She had the IQ of a rock.

He laughed knowing what I was about to call her before answering. "I was a stupid teenage boy. She was hot and liked to fuck. Once I grew up I looked for better qualities in a woman but what 17 year old boy looks for substance? When you're a kid you don't know any better. It looks like I'm not the only one who grew up so I'm sure you can relate hmmm."

I begrudgingly agreed with a head nod and he spoke again. "For what it's worth we never agreed with the way those girls treated you and I wish I had stuck up for you more."

More what did he mean more?

"When did you ever stick up for me?" I didn't mean to sound bitter but I did.

"The day you left and didn't come back. They went too far that day and that was when I opened my eyes to the people that I had associated myself with. I broke up with Tanya and Jasper split with Alice later when they found another victim in Bree Tanner."

I gasped "Isn't she…"

"Yes that was her." He looked sad.

Bree Tanner was a brown haired girl who was quiet and studious much like myself. She however was overweight and I can see how without me there they focused on her. Ironically Victoria killed Bree in an auto accident. Victoria was higher than a kite when she ran over Bree Tanner before wrapping her car around a tree killing herself as well. It is unknown if she intentionally ran Bree over or not. I would bet money that she did. May she rest in hell.

I really had no sympathy for Victoria she made her bed the person my heart went out to was Bree's mother. Her only child taken so horrifically had nearly broken her. She was a shell of the person she used to be.

"Can I walk you out?" he asked after a moment.

I hesitated for a moment then shrugged what the hell. "Ok."

Walking towards the door I could feel every last eye on me as we headed out. He placed his hands on my back and electricity shot up my spine. I jumped at the sensation and he looked stunned as well.

Reaching my car Edward seemed reluctant to let me go. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at me before he spoke.

"People are sorry you know. Everyone is looking at this beautiful successful woman that they mistreated and wish things were different. I know I do." He rubbed the side of my face with his fingers and his eyes filled with remorse and longing.

"We just felt like it was girly stuff you know. We were guys and we just didn't want to get involved well that's what Jasper and I decided. Emmett was to pussy whipped to ever go against Rosalie. And now here I stand feeling things I've never felt before and I don't know what to do about it." He sounded so anguished.

I don't know why but I wanted to explore this so I gave a little. "It's not your fault what they decided to do, we all have free will. How about we go grab something at the diner and get to know one another." Edward agreed and we spent the night talking and asking questions. Edward was an attorney and eventually he wanted to start his own practice. He had a wicked sense of humor and we had a lot in common.

Not wanting the night to end we went back to Edward's hotel room at the Lodge.

"How long have your parents been gone from the area?" I asked looking out of the window. I knew why I was just nervous and needed to talk.

Edward came up behind me turning me around before mumbling against my lips "No more talking." He pushed me gently to the wall where he kissed me. First softly pulling back he repeated the movement with light feather kisses before kissing me deeply and forcing my mouth open. I moaned involuntarily as Edward pressed his hard body against mine.

"So beautiful." He mummered against my neck as he reached under my dress to rub my clit. I guess he decided he needed to be closer because suddenly he turned me around unzipped my dress and pulled it off me leaving me in a pair of Agent Provacateur panties and garter.

"Jesus Christ, You've had this on all night." He growled out he sounded so animalistic it turned me on. I bit my lip and he pounced. Throwing me on the bed he ripped my panties from me leaving me in the garter. Standing up he shed his clothes in a hurry. As he got down to his boxer briefs he looked at me "If you're going to back out now would be the time."

I shook my head not trusting my voice and crooked my finger at him motioning for him to hurry. Shedding his boxers his cock sprang free and good lord I almost passed out. Edward was packing serious heat. He chuckled at my widened eyes before winking at me. I was no virgin but two men barely put me in vixen status and the last one was 2 years ago.

His cock was so pretty I wanted to lick it so I decided to do so. I would worry about the fit later.

I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his cock bringing it to my lips. Swirling my tongue around the head I relaxed my jaw so I could take so more of him in. The rest of him I massaged with my hands. I felt Edward begin to thrust gently as I sucked his cock. I moaned around him as he grabbed my hair. I looked up at him as I bobbed my head before he pulled out "I wanna taste you."

Edward pushed me back on the bed and spread my legs. He dove into my pussy head first. His tongue darted out circling my clit and he suckled on it before inserting his index finger in my wet core.

"So wet for me." He spread my labia apart giving him more access to me. "So perfect and pink" He took his thumb and gently circled around my nub before he reinserted his finger and took me in his mouth again. I gripped his hair as he feasted on my flesh. He plunged his tongue in and out of my opening. I felt my pussy clench around his fingers and came hard against his mouth.

"Oh my god Edward." I scream as I see stars.

He rose up taking my breast in his mouth still rubbing on my clit. His hand never relented and I bucked against him as the flesh was now too sensitive after my orgasm. Every nerve in my body felt like a live wire and Edward bit down on my nipple as he curved his finger hitting my g-spot making me come again.

"Edward please!" I cried out not knowing exactly what I was begging for. He takes a moment to put on a condom and then slides inside me in a swift stroke. "So tight" I wrapped my legs around his waist as he begins to thrust inside me. He feels amazing as he stretches my body to accommodate him.

"Edward" I moan "deeper please" My senses are overloaded with the smell and feel of him and I began to meet his powerful thrusts. I feel the coil in my stomach began to form and then I explode around him.

"That's it baby give it all to me." Edward grunted in my ear before placing my legs over his shoulders and setting a punishing pace before stilling above me with his orgasm.

"Wow Bella Swan I am never letting you out of my sight." I giggled and snuggled into him and we fell asleep exhausted.

Edward and I began to date and after six months we moved in together. The only issue in our relationship was Rosalie McCarty the bitch was a thorn in my side. Emmett and Edward were cousins so we unfortunately ran into the despicable woman a lot. She was a nasty piece of work but she now knew to keep her distance from me.

To date our only argument was about my refusal to attend their anniversary party. Rosalie was a bitch and Emmett wasn't my friend as his wife about to let that happen. Edward was disappointed that I wouldn't let it go. Easy for Mr. Golden boy to say. In the end I didn't attend Rosalie got into a screaming match with Emmett's mother and I gave Edward a epic blowjob to make up for it.

Emmet and Edward played football together in college and now they practiced law together. Recently the two decided to open their own practice in two years so he was saving money and we decided to move in together to cut our expenses.

After two blissful years together Edward proposed and we had a wonderful wedding surrounded by my family and friends. Alice and Tanya had the audacity to show up and were politely thrown out by my father and a few others. Our life like anyone else's would have it's ups and downs but I was happy and so was he. I could let go of the past and live my life with my soul mate by my side. All because of my high school reunion.


End file.
